


Victoria

by phresine



Series: bite-sized kink [1]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Gen, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phresine/pseuds/phresine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kallen doesn't go into battle expecting victory, because that way lies arrogance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victoria

**Author's Note:**

> short fill for the cgkinkmemeii's [bite-sized kink](http://cgkinkmemeii.livejournal.com/3177.html?thread=4255593#t4255593)

Kallen doesn't go into battle expecting victory.

She doesn't go into battle expecting to lose either (because she's damned good at what she does, and she does what she does by being a fearless motherfucker, and you can't do that if you're anticipating death at every corner), but she doesn't go in expecting to win. That way lies arrogance, and she's felled enough over-confident Britannians to know that's not a path she wants to go down.

Still, she goes into battle expecting _something_ , and watching the Lancelot explode, her screens fading to black, no closer to understanding the Knight she just killed, and the Emperor he died to protect – that shit ain't it.


End file.
